


To Build a Home

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with some fluff and a dash of fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine and a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

Kurt let his eyes close, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the rain beating all around him.  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips as he heard a halfhearted groan from a few feet behind him, but nothing more came of it.  
  
It still surprised him how heavy a sleeper Blaine was. The world could be ending at the foot of his bed and he would just snuggle closer to his or Kurt’s pillow and snore right through it.  
  
Kurt stopped counting years ago the number of times Blaine slept through his alarm because Kurt had gotten up and left for work before him, not there to pull him away from bed with the promise of coffee and kisses.  
  
Tonight, or rather that morning, however, Kurt wasn’t concerned with waking up early. That didn’t stop the weather from interfering with his sleep, though.  


But Kurt loves storms, he had since he was a child. They used to scare him, especially after his mom passed away, but Burt managed to soothe his fears with stories of magic and mystery behind every rainfall, every rumble of thunder.  
  
Ever since then he always woke up during storms to watch and imagine what was happening miles away or even meters down the road, because rain could bring both good and bad things.  
  
He thinks that’s the reason Blaine suggested getting a house on the coast and, now, looking out through the massive bay window, he’s glad they’d done it.  
  
On another muted roar of thunder Kurt opens his eyes, leaning his head back enough to watch the rain hit the veranda's slanted glass roof.  
  
The house is filled with cracks and leaks and Blaine had been fussing for months over getting it all fixed in case there was a storm but looking up at the grey and powerful mess of water and wind Kurt can’t help but feel safe inside their little house by the sea.  
  
It’s not the same as a New York storm or even the few Ohio ones he had seen and he assumes he should be a little worried about sitting on the floor of a glass extremity but he feels warm and serene.  
  
He is however very glad they opted for heated floors, though.  
  
When Blaine settles next to him with two cups of what seems to be apple and cinnamon tea, Kurt is surprised but not startled. He hadn’t realized how long he had been sitting there.  
  
“You’re awake,” He whispers, as if to not disturb their bubble of protection from the tempest barely three feet in front of them.  
  
Blaine leans in closer, kissing Kurt’s temple before whispering back, just as softly, “Even I couldn’t sleep through this one.”  
  
Kurt smiles, taking the offered cup and settling it down at his feet before leaning into Blaine, resting his ear on his shoulder, enjoying the way it changes the sounds surrounding them.  
  
“Aren’t you cold?” Blaine asks in a hushed voice.  
  
“You’re the one who’s always freezing, remember,” Kurt snorts as Blaine huffs.  
  
“It’s not my fault your blood is abnormally warm, personal radiator,” Blaine mumbles, kissing the top of Kurt’s head anyway. “Plus you’re wearing actual pyjamas. Mine, actually.”  
  
Kurt laughs, pulling away to look Blaine in the eye, “You’re the cold one and yet you insist on sleeping in nothing but your boxers. Not that I’m complaining, of course.”  
  
Blaine narrows his eyes at him before relenting, nuzzling against Kurt’s neck and scooting the slightest possible bit closer.  
  
“Burrowing for warmth?” Kurt asks, arms curling around him automatically.  
  
“Mhm,” Blaine grumbles. “Warmth or love, whichever comes first.”  
  
They stay quiet for a while, Kurt’s fingers tracing patterns along Blaine’s back as they watch the effects of the weather torment the sea, waves and splashes that Kurt tries to reproduce gently over Blaine’s skin.  
  
Kurt used to wonder why there weren’t so many paintings and pictures of a sea caught in a storm but later he came to realize that it was close to impossible to capture that. Nature was strong and powerful, especially in relation to the ocean, stronger than man’s cameras.  
  
Blaine sighs, breathing his complaint into Kurt’s skin, “We have to go back on Monday. Work and responsibilities and all that....”  
  
“You want to stay here forever?”  
  
Blaine hums in response, before: “It is ours after all.”  
  
Kurt turns his head enough to rest his chin against Blaine, “You’d be willing to give up New York? Leave the city?”  
  
Blaine stays silent for a moment, letting his fingers trail over Kurt’s stomach to link them with Kurt’s free hand.  
  
“Not yet, I don’t think. You?”  
  
“Me neither. I love our life over there, the one over here can be for later.”  
  
He feels Blaine smile against his neck, “That sounds lovely. Until then this can be our getaway paradise, a vacation home.”  
  
Kurt laughs, his hand smoothing up Blaine’s back to play with the unruly curls tucked into his neck that smell of shampoo and storm and _Blaine_.  
  
“Can I say something cheesy?” Blaine mumbles, looking down at their joined hands, twisting them a little as if to figure out how easily they always embriqued.  
  
“Of course, like I could ever stop you.”  
  
He hears Blaine breathe in on a soft laugh, “I was just going to say, clarify, that my home will always be with you,” He finally leans back to look right at Kurt. “Wherever it may be, from our small apartment in the city or our crumbling house by the sea to your dad’s house... it doesn’t matter. For me, as long as you’re there, it’s my home.”  
  
Kurt tries to stop both the tears in his eyes to swell and his smile from getting too big, so he gently grabs Blaine’s chin and pulls him up for a small kiss. “Me too,” He breathes, just in case it wasn’t clear.  
  
The sounds of the storm outside slowly start to bleed into their senses as they let silence envelope them with small secret smiles just for each other.  
  
Yes, Kurt loves storms because, with them, comes just as much good as bad and as he watches a few drops of water leak through a crack in their house as Blaine falls back asleep pressed against him, he can’t help but notice that for him, they’ve been pretty good.


End file.
